lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин
Джон Рональд Руэл ТолкинНа русском языке фамилия писателя пишется как «Толкин» (автор упоминал об этом в письмах), однако некоторые переводчики используют написание «Толкиен». Среди поклонников творчества писателя неоднократно возникали разногласия по этому вопросу. ( ; 3 января 1892 — 2 сентября 1973) — английский писатель, лингвист, филолог, наиболее известен как автор «Хоббита», трилогии «Властелин колец». Толкин был оксфордским профессором англосаксонского языка (1925—1945), английского языка и литературы (1945—1959). Католик. Bместе с близким другом К. С. Льюисом состоял в литературном обществе «Инклингов». В 1972 году Толкин получил звание Командора Британской империи. Некоторые художественные произведения Толкина были изданы посмертно. Среди них и «Сильмариллион», книга, которая собрала воедино сказки, легенды, изобретённые автором языки и литературные эссе о вымышленном мире под названием «Арда», и, в частности, «Средиземье» ( , от древнеанглийского слова «middangeard» — земля, населённая людьми), интерпретируемом как «альтернативное» прошлое реального мира. Собрание этих произведений Толкин назвал «легендариумом». Большая часть посмертно опубликованных книг основана на заметках писателя, выпущенных под редакцией его сына, Кристофера Толкина. Другие художественные публикации Толкина не относятся к его «легендариуму», некоторые сказки до публикации автор рассказывал своим детям. Многие авторы, в частности, Уильям Моррис, Джордж МакДональд и Роберт Ирвин Говард, писали произведения в жанре фэнтези и до Толкина, однако из-за огромной популярности и сильного влияния на последующих авторов именно Толкина считают «отцом современной фэнтези-литературы», подразумевая, главным образом, «высокое фэнтези».Митчелл, Кристофер. Дж. Р. Р. Толкин: Отец современной фэнтези. Биография Род Толкинов По сохранившимся сведениям большинство предков Толкина по линии отца были ремесленниками. Род Толкинов ( ) происходит из Саксонии (Германия), однако с XVIII века предки писателя поселились в Англии, быстро став «коренными англичанами».Карпентер Х. Дж. Р. Р. Толкин. Письма. Фамилия «Tolkien» является англификацией прозвища «Tollkiehn» ( , «безрассудно храбрый»). Родители матери Толкина, Джон и Эдит Саффилд, жили в Бирмингеме, где с 1812 года были владельцами крупного магазина в центре города.Фотография магазина Джона Саффилда — Birmingham.gov.uk Детство Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин родился 3 января 1892 года в Блумфонтейне, Оранжевое Свободное государство (теперь Свободное государство, ЮАР). Его родители, Артур Руэл Толкин (1857—1896), управляющий английского банка, и Мейбл Толкин (Саффилд) (1870—1904), прибыли в Южную Африку незадолго до рождения сына в связи с продвижением Артура по службе. 17 февраля 1894 года у Артура и Мейбл родился второй сын, Хилари Артур Руэл. Когда маленький Рональд учился ходить, он наступил на тарантула. Паук укусил малыша, и тот в панике метался по саду, пока нянька не поймала его и не отсосала яд. Став взрослым, он вспоминал жаркий день и как он в ужасе бежит, путаясь в высокой жухлой траве, но самого тарантула забыл начисто и утверждал, что никакого особого отвращения к паукам этот эпизод ему не внушил. Однако же в его книгах не раз встречаются чудовищные пауки, укус которых ядовит. В феврале 1896 года после смерти отца семейства, семья Толкин возвращается в Англию. Оставшись одна с двумя детьми, Мейбл просит помощи у родственников. Возвращение домой было тяжёлым: родственники матери Толкина не одобряли её брака. После смерти отца от ревматической лихорадки, семья поселилась в Сэйрхоуле, возле Бирмингема. Мейбл Толкин осталась одна с двумя маленькими детьми на руках и с очень скромным доходом, которого только-только хватало на проживание. Стремясь найти опору в жизни, она погрузилась в религию, приняла католичество (это привело к окончательному разрыву с родственниками-англиканами) и дала детям соответствующее образование, в результате Толкин всю жизнь оставался глубоко религиозным человеком. Твёрдые религиозные убеждения Толкина сыграли значительную роль в обращении К. С. Льюиса в христианство, хотя, к разочарованию Толкина, Льюис предпочёл англиканскую веру католической. thumb|left|250px|Джон и Хилари Толкины в 1905 году Мейбл также научила сына основам латинского языка , а также привила любовь к ботанике, и Толкин с ранних лет любил рисовать пейзажи и деревья. К четырём годам, благодаря стараниям матери, малыш Джон уже умел читать и даже писал первые буквы. Он много читал, причём с самого начала невзлюбил «Остров сокровищ» Стивенсона и «Гаммельнского крысолова» братьев Гримм, зато ему нравилась «Алиса в Стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла, истории про индейцев, произведения Джорджа Макдональда в стиле фэнтези''Карпентер''. Толкин.. и «Книга Фей» Эндрю Лэнга. Мать Толкина умерла от диабета в 1904 году, в возрасте 34-х лет; перед смертью она доверила воспитание детей отцу Френсису Моргану, священнику Бирмингемской церкви, сильной и неординарной личности. Именно Френсис Морган развил у Толкина интерес к филологии, за что тот был впоследствии очень благодарен ему. Дошкольный возраст дети проводят на природе. Этих двух лет Толкину хватило на все описания лесов и полей в его произведениях. В 1900 году Толкин поступает в школу короля Эдуарда, где он выучил древнеанглийский язык и начал изучать другие — валлийский, древненорвежский, финский, готский. У него рано обнаружился лингвистический талант, после изучения староваллийского и финского языков он начал разрабатывать «эльфийские» языки. Впоследствии он учился в школе святого Филиппа и оксфордском колледже Эксетер. Юность В 1911 году во время обучения в школе короля Эдуарда (г. Бирмингем) Толкин с тремя друзьями — Робом Джилсоном ( ), Джеффри Смитом ( ) и Кристофером Уайзменом ( )Состав общества несколько раз менялся, и впоследствии образовалось постоянное «ядро» из трёх членов: Толкина, Уайзмена и Роберта Квилтера Джилсона, которого называли «Р. Кв». Джеффри Бейч Смит, увлекавшийся английской литературой, присоединился позднее. — организовали полусекретный кружок, именуемый ЧКБО — «Чайный клуб и барровианское общество» ( T.C.B.S., Tea Club and Barrovian Society). Такое название связано с тем, что друзья любили чай, продававшийся около школы в универсаме Барроу ( ), а также в школьной библиотеке, хотя это было запрещено. Даже после окончания школы члены ЧК поддерживали связь, например, встретились в декабре 1914 года в доме Уайзмена в Лондоне. thumb|201px|Толкин в 1911 году Летом 1911 года Толкин побывал в Швейцарии, о чём впоследствии упоминает в письме 1968 года, отмечая, что путешествие Бильбо Бэггинса по Туманным Горам основано на пути, который Толкин с двенадцатью товарищами проделал от Интерлакена до Лаутербруннена. В октябре того же года он начал своё обучение в Оксфордском университете (Эксетер-колледж). Семья Толкина В 1908 году он встречает Эдит Мэри Бретт, оказавшую большое влияние на его творчество. Влюблённость помешала Толкину сразу поступить в колледж, к тому же Эдит была протестанткой и на три года старше его. Отец Френсис взял с Джона честное слово, что тот не будет встречаться с Эдит, пока ему не исполнится 21 год — то есть до совершеннолетия, когда отец Френсис переставал быть его опекуном. Толкин выполнил обещание, не написав Мэри Эдит ни строки до этого возраста. Они даже не встречались и не разговаривали. Вечером, в тот же день, когда Толкину исполнился 21 год, он написал Эдит письмо, где объяснялся в любви и предлагал руку и сердце. Эдит ответила, что уже дала согласие на брак с другим человеком, потому что решила, что Толкин давно забыл её. В конце концов, она вернула обручальное кольцо жениху и объявила, что выходит замуж за Толкина. Кроме того, по его настоянию она приняла католичество. Помолвка состоялась в Бирмингеме в январе 1913 года, а свадьба — 22 марта 1916 года в английском городе Уорик, в католической церкви Св. Марии. Их союз с Эдит Бретт оказался долгим и счастливым. Супруги прожили вместе 56 лет и воспитали 3 сыновей: Джона Фрэнсиса Руэла (1917), Майкла Хилари Руэла (1920), Кристофера Руэла (1924), и дочь Присциллу Мэри Руэл (1929). Первая мировая война В 1914 году Великобритания вступила в Первую мировую войну. Родственники Толкина были шокированы тем, что он не сразу записался добровольцем в британскую армию. Вместо этого Толкин начал курс обучения, отложив поступление в армию до получения учёной степени в 1915 году. После этого он был комиссован в Ланкаширский фузилёрный полк в звании второго лейтенанта''Biography'', pp. 77-85.. Он проходил 11-месячную подготовку в 13-м батальоне в Стаффордшире на Каннок Чейс ( ). «Джентльмены редко встречаются среди начальства и, если честно, человеческие особи тоже», — негодовал Толкин в письме к Эдит''Tolkien and the Great War'', page 94.. 4 июня 1916 года Толкин в составе 11-го батальона Британских экспедиционных войск, в который он был перемещён, отправился во Францию. Его переезд на военном транспорте вдохновил его на написание поэмы The Lonely Isle («Одинокий остров»)Garth, John. Tolkien and the Great War, Boston, Houghton Mifflin 2003, pp. 89, 138, 147.. Позднее он писал: «Младшие офицеры долгое время находились в состоянии шока. Расставание с моей женой тогда… было подобно смерти»Quoted in John Garth, Tolkien and the Great War, p. 138.. thumb|Толкин в 1916 году Толкин служил связистом на реке Сомма, где принимал участие в битве на гребне Типваль ( ) и последующего штурма Швабского редута ( ). Согласно Джону Гарту ( ): Несмотря на то что армия Китченера сохранила старые общественные порядки, классовое разделение между людьми, попавшими в отчаянное положение вместе, ослабло. Толкин писал, что пережитое научило его «глубокой симпатии и сочувствию к простым солдатам, особенно из аграрных стран». Он был очень благодарен за этот урок. Долгое время он находился в заточении в башне не из жемчуга, но из слоновой кости. Время боёв для жены Толкина Эдит было величайшим стрессом, она пугалась каждого стука в дверь, боясь, что принесут известия о смерти мужа. Из-за цензуры, принятой в почте Британской армии, Толкин разработал секретный код, который использовал для написания писем домой. Благодаря этому коду Эдит могла прослеживать перемещения мужа на карте Западного Фронта. 27 октября 1916 года Толкин заболел окопной лихорадкой, распространяемой вшами, во множестве обитавшими в блиндажах. По воспоминаниям преподобного Мервина С. Иверса ( ), капеллана англиканской церкви в Ланкаширский фузилёрном полку: Однажды мне довелось ночевать с бригадным командиром пулемётного подразделения ( ) и связистом в захваченном германском блиндаже… Мы пролежали в койках всю ночь в надежде на сон, но это было бесполезно. Стоило нам лечь, как тут же активизировались орды вшей. Так что мы отправились к медику, который также был в блиндаже со своим оборудованием, и он дал нам немного мази, которая, как он заверил, должна была защитить от мелких паразитов. Мы полностью смазались составом и с большой надеждой легли снова, но это не помогло. Было похоже, что вместо того, чтобы отпугивать вшей, это подействовало на них как аперитив перед едой и мелкие надоеды возобновили свой пир с повышенным аппетитом. Толкин был освобождён от военной службы и 8 ноября 1916 года отправлен в Англию''Biography'', p. 93.. Множество дорогих ему школьных друзей, в том числе Гилсон и Смит, не вернулись с войны. В последующие годы Толкин с негодованием заявлял, что те, кто нашёл в его работах параллели со Второй мировой войной, были совершенно неправы: Для того, чтобы полностью прочувствовать тяжесть военной тьмы, нужно побывать под ней лично, но спустя годы все чаще забывается, что быть схваченным войной в юношеском возрасте в 1914-м ничуть не менее ужасно, чем в 1939-м и последующих годах. В 1918-м почти все мои близкие друзья были мертвы. В тылу Слабый и истощённый Толкин провел остаток войны в госпиталях и гарнизонах, считаясь негодным по здоровью для основной службыGarth, John. Tolkien and the Great War, Boston, Houghton Mifflin 2003, pp. 207 et seq.''Tolkien’s Webley .455 service revolver was put on display in 2006 as part of a Battle of the Somme exhibition in the Imperial War Museum, London. (See ) Several of his service records, mostly dealing with his health problems, can be seen at the National Archives. ( ). В течение его восстановления в сельском доме в Литтл Хейвуд ( ) в Стаффордшире Толкин начал работать над «Книгой утраченных сказаний» ( ), начиная с «Падения Гондолина» ( ). На протяжении 1917 и 1918 годов он пережил несколько обострений болезни, но восстановился достаточно для того, чтобы нести службу в различных военных лагерях и дослужился до лейтенанта. В это время Эдит родила их первого ребёнка, Джона Френсиса Руэла Толкина ( ). Когда Толкин служил в Кингстон-апон-Халл ( ), они с Эдит ходили гулять в лес, вблизи поселка Рус ( ), и Эдит танцевала для него на поляне между цветами болиголова. После смерти жены в 1971 году, Толкин вспоминал: Я никогда не называл Эдит Лутиэн, но она была первоисточником истории начала главной части «Сильмариллиона». Я впервые осознал это на небольшой лесной полянке, заполненной болиголовомFollowing rural English usage, Tolkien used the name «hemlock» for various plants with white flowers in umbels, resembling hemlock (''Conium maculatum); the flowers among which Edith danced were more probably cow parsley (Anthriscus sylvestris) or wild carrot (Daucus carota). See John Garth, Tolkien and the Great War (Harper Collins/Houghton Mifflin 2003), and Peter Gilliver, Jeremy Marshall, & Edmund Weiner, The Ring of Words (OUP 2006). возле Руса в Йоркшире (где я недолго находился на аванпосте Гарнизона Хамбер ( ) в 1917 году, и она могла немного пожить со мной). В те дни её волосы были цвета воронова крыла, кожа светлой, глаза яснее, чем когда-либо, и она могла петь и танцевать. Но история пошла по другому пути, и я остался в стороне и не могу ничего поделать с жестоким Мандосом ( ). Такие впечатления вдохновили Толкина на рассказ о встрече Берена и Лутиэн и он часто упоминал о Эдит как о «моей Лутиэн» . Вторая мировая война В начале Второй мировой войны кандидатура Толкина рассматривалась на должность дешифровщика''Letters'', no. 35 (see also editorial note). . В январе 1939 года у него осведомились о возможности служить в криптографическом департаменте министерства иностранных дел в случае чрезвычайного положения. Он согласился и прошёл курс обучения в Лондонском штабе Центра правительственной связи. Как бы то ни было, хотя Толкин был весьма проницательным для того, чтобы стать дешифровщиком, в октябре его информировали, что на данный момент правительство в его услугах не нуждается. В итоге он никогда больше не служил. В 2009 году «Дейли телеграф» заявила, что Толкин по неизвестной причине отказался от предложения быть рекрутом на постоянной основе с жалованием 500 фунтов в год. Хотя Толкин терпеть не мог Адольфа Гитлера и нацизм, он был потрясён бомбардировкой Германии союзными войсками. В 1945 году Толкин писал сыну Кристоферу: Мы полагали, что достигли уровня цивилизованности, при котором всё ещё неизбежно совершение преступлений, но не злорадствуя или вешая женщин и детей под гиканье полчищ орков. Уничтожение Германии, будь она хоть сто раз виновна, — одна из самых больших и ужасных мировых катастроф. Ну ладно — ни ты, ни я ничего не можем с этим поделать. И это должно быть мерой вины, принятой на себя — вовлечение каких-либо представителей страны, которые не являются членами действующего правительства. Итак, видимо, Первая Война Машин подходит к своему неутешительному финалу, оставляя после себя, увы, только лишения, увечья и миллионы мёртвых на радость ликующим Машинам. В 1945 году Толкин стал профессором английского языка и литературы в оксфордском Мертон-Колледже ( ) и оставался на этом посту до отставки в 1959-м. Много лет он работал сторонним экзаменатором в Дублинском университетском колледже ( ). В 1954 году Толкин получил почётную ученую степень от Национального университета Ирландии (Дублинский университетский колледж был его составной частью). В 1948 году Толкин закончил работу над романом «Властелин колец» — почти десятилетие спустя после первого наброска. Также Толкин осуществил перевод книги пророка Ионы для издания «Иерусалимской Библии», которую опубликовали в 1966 годуRogerson, John. The Oxford Illustrated History of the Bible, 2001.. Смерть После смерти жены в 1971 году Толкин возвращается в Оксфорд. В конце 1972 года он сильно страдал от несварения желудка, рентген показал диспепсию. Врачи назначили ему диету и потребовали полностью исключить употребление вина. 28 августа 1973 года Толкин отправился в Борнмут, к старому другу — Денису Толхерсту. 30 августа, в четверг, он присутствовал на мероприятии по случаю дня рождения миссис Толхерст. Чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, ел мало, но выпил немного шампанского. Ночью стало хуже и под утро Толкина доставили в частную клинику, где и обнаружили кровоточащую язву желудка. Несмотря на оптимистичные прогнозы вначале, к субботе развился плеврит, и в ночь на воскресенье 2 сентября 1973 года Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин скончался в возрасте восьмидесяти одного годаКарпентер, Хамфри. «Джон Р. Р. Толкин. Биография», часть 7, гл. 3. Все произведения, вышедшие после 1973 года, включая «Сильмариллион», изданы его сыном - Кристофером. thumb|Толкин в 1973 году, последнее фото. Увлечение лингвистикой Ещё в детстве Джон со своими товарищами придумали несколько языков, чтобы общаться между собой. Эта страсть к изучению языков и конструированию новых осталась с ним на всю жизнь. Толкин является создателем нескольких искусственных языков: квенья, или язык высоких эльфов; синдарин — язык серых эльфов. Толкин знал несколько десятков языков, новые языки составлял во многом руководствуясь красотой звучания.Красота звучания языка всегда оставалась для Дж. Р. Р. Толкина очень важной. Так, в английском языке он считал особенно красиво звучащей фразу «Cellar door» («дверь в подвал»).. Сам он говорил: «Никто не верит мне, когда я говорю, что моя длинная книга — это попытка создать мир, в котором язык, соответствующий моей личной эстетике, мог бы оказаться естественным. Тем не менее, это правда.» Подробнее о лингвистических увлечениях Толкина можно прочитать в лекции «Тайный порок»«Тайный порок», прочитанной им в Оксфорде в 1931 году. Произведения Издано при жизни * 1925 — «Сэр Гавейн и Зелёный Рыцарь» (в соавторстве с E.B. Гордоном) * 1937 — «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно» / The Hobbit or There and Back Again — с этой книгой Толкин вошёл в литературу. Книга первоначально возникла как произведение для семейного круга — сказку о хоббите Толкин начал рассказывать своим детям. Почти случайно попав в печать, история о приключениях хоббита Бильбо Бэггинса неожиданно завоевала широкую популярность среди читателей всех возрастов. Уже в этой сказке был заложен огромный мифологический пласт. Сейчас же книга известна больше как своеобразный пролог к «Властелину Колец». * 1945 — «Лист кисти Ниггля» / Leaf by Niggle * 1945 — «Баллада об Аотру и Итрун» / The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun * 1949 — «Фермер Джайлс из Хэма» / Farmer Giles of Ham * 1953 — «Возвращение Беорхтнота, сына Беорхтхельма» / The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm’s Son (пьеса) * 1954—1955 — «Властелин колец» / The Lord of the Rings. Книга, ещё в середине 1970-х годов вошедшая в число самых читаемых и издаваемых книг в мире. Центральное произведение Толкина. Эпопея, повествующая о Средиземье, была напечатана в 1954—1955 годах в Англии и спустя некоторое время породила настоящий толкиновский культ, который начался в США в 1960-е годы. ** 1954 — «Братство Кольца» / The Fellowship of the Ring *** 1954 — «Две башни / The Two Towers ** 1955 — «Возвращение короля» / The Return of the King * 1962 — «Приключения Тома Бомбадила и другие стихи из Алой книги» / The Adventures of Tom Bombadil and Other Verses from the Red Book (цикл стихов). * 1967 — «Дорога вдаль и вдаль спешит» / The Road Goes Ever On (с Дональдом Суонном) * 1967 — «Кузнец из Большого Вуттона» / Smith of Wootton Major Издано посмертно Все посмертные издания вышли под редакцией сына писателя, Кристофера Толкина. * 1976 — «Письма Рождественского Деда» / The Father Christmas Letters * 1977 — «Сильмариллион» / The Silmarillion '' * 1980 — «Неоконченные сказания Нуменора и Средиземья» / ''Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth * 1983 — «Чудовища и критики» / The Monsters And The Critics And Others Esseys * 1983—1996 — «История Средиземья» / The History of Middle-earth в 12-ти томах * 1997 — «Сказки Волшебной страны» / Tales from the Perilous Realm * 1998 — «Роверандом» / The Roverandom * 2007 — «Дети Хурина» / The Children of Húrin '' * 2009 — «Легенда о Сигурде и Гудрун» / ''The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrun '' * 2009 — «История «Хоббита»» / ''The History of The Hobbit '' * 2013 — «Падение Артура» / ''The Fall of Arthur '' * 2015 — «История "Куллерво"» / The Story of Kullervo '' * 2017 — «Берен и Лютиэн» / Beren and Lúthien * 2018 — «Падение Гондолина» / The Fall of Gondolin Примечания Ссылки * Страница на lib.ru * «Арда-на-куличках» — русский портал, посвящённый Толкину * «Библиотека Тол-Эрессеа» — собрание текстов по мотивам произведений Дж. Толкина, аналитические статьи, субкультура толкинистов * Tolkien Forever на портале Цитадель Олмера * фан-сайт Толкин.ру * Галерея Леонида Кораблёва ca:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien de:J. R. R. Tolkien en:J.R.R. Tolkien es:J.R.R. Tolkien fr:J. R. R. Tolkien it:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ja:J・R・R・トールキン nl:J.R.R. Tolkien pl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pt-br:J.R.R. Tolkien Категория:Персоналии